


The One

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

Snow blew down the Silas Campus and delicate snowflakes gently kissed the small window where the gorgeous vampire stood at, waiting for her girlfriend to come back to the dorm after her lit final.

They had been dating for almost a month now, but both their lives had been tormented by a storm of supernatural disasters and deadly college finals. Tonight was finally the last exam of the semester, and after that both women would be free for two long weeks that they swore they would spend together. Carmilla had planned to make their first night together memorable. She wanted to show the human that she could be more than a sarcastic asshole that leaves her hair in the shower drain and that she could actually be romantic. She used to be romantic, back in 1698, but dying and dealing with countless supernatural con games kinda had it way of ruining the whole thing.

Carmilla finally saw the petite figure making her way through the snow, struggling because the white blanket went up her knees. It made the vampire laugh and she turned around to go grab the lighter for the candles. She could have easily used her combustion power to light them all at once, but she wanted to make this evening has normal as possible.

A few minutes later Laura entered the room, groaning, her socks and pants completely soaked. Her pout instantly disappeared when she saw the room and Carmilla wearing nothing but a thin, lacy nightgown. (She actually owned something other than everyday clothes?) The room was filled with candles, which Laura suspected were the Ikea’s vanilla scented ones, and both small were moved together to form a big one.

“Evening cupcake,” the vampire said with a smirk, freeing Laura of her bags and coat, and then she placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

“What is all this Carm?” The shorter woman said. “You moved these beds? They weight a ton!”

“Supernatural strength cutie,” Carmilla answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Oh right, I always forget.”

They stood and looked at each other almost nervously, until Carmilla broke the silence, “You’re freezing Laura…” Carmilla whispered in discontentment as she pressed her hands up and down the tiny human’s arms. “And your clothes are all wet, you are gonna catch a cold if you don’t remove them.”

“I guess I should take them off then,” Laura answered in a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down Carmilla’s spine. She started peeling her clothes off, her gaze never leaving the vampire’s, and then their lips met into a kiss. It had only been a month since they started dating. They had kissed before, many times, but never like this. Never of them had a deepened a kiss like this with their tongues devouring, licking, sucking boldly and without restrain.

Carmilla eventually broke off the kiss, eliciting a groan from the tiny human, so that she could remove the remaining article of clothing on her lover. It was then the vampire’s turn to be naked after Laura lifted off the gown and threw it somewhere across the room. Their bodies met in a warm embrace, (much to Laura’s surprise; she somehow always thought Carmilla would be cold as ice) skin to skin, and they held each other for a little while, enjoying the feeling of having the other’s naked body pressed against theirs.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Laura?” Carmilla asked softly as she nuzzled the other girl’s cheek.

Lauren nodded eagerly. “I have been wanting this for so long Carm,” she said, cradling the older woman’s face in her hands. “Kissing you, touching you, oh god Carm, I want you so much.”

“It’s about time cupcake,” Carmilla said as she plucked a strand of hair behind the blond girl’s ears. “I’ve wanted this just as much. Shall we?” She took the girl’s hand in her own and guided her to the beds, pulling Laura on top of her. It was strange to have the two smalls bed put together like this, but Carmilla has made it work and they would have more space to do whatever sexy things they wanted.

Laura straddled one of Carmilla’s legs, pressing her body as she leaned down to kiss her lover passionately. Her tongue dipped into the vampire’s mouth once again, exploring the warm confines for a little while longer, until Carmilla’s hips started to grind against the shorter woman’s thigh.

“You’re so wet baby,” Laura panted as she felt a warm liquid damp her leg.

“What did you expect, cupcake?” Carmilla grinned smugly. “You kinda do it for me.”

Laura slipped her hand between their naked bodies and slid two fingers through the girl’s slit.  “Kinda?” She said teasingly, raising a brow.

The vampire squirmed at the touched and groaned. “Definitely. Creampuff, you’re evil.” A smirk danced on Laura’s lips as she kept teasing the brunette, not touching the aching bundle of nerve yet. “Please, Laura…”

The human never thought she’d live to the day where the vampire would beg and also call her by her real name and not some sugary pastry. She enjoyed it more than she had anticipated.

But enough teasing, she was soaked and aching just like her girlfriend, and needed release just as much. Without wasting anymore time, the younger woman entered two digits inside the vampire, the tip of her fingers immediately finding her g-spot.

The sound that came out of Carmilla, so raw and unabashed, made Laura moaned as well, and it was probably the most beautiful thing she had heard in her life. The way Carmilla wanted, _needed,_ Laura, which such intensity was astonishing. The girl that she had been wanting for so long was finally in her arms, giving her the best night of her life. “Faster,” she pleaded. “Please my love.”

Laura increased the speed of her fingers, bracing her free arm next to Carmilla’s head to give her more strength, and her mouth, hungry and eager, devoured the girl’s neck with nibs and licks, hopefully marking her in the process.

What the human got to witness next was without a doubt the most magnificent sight she had ever seen; Carmilla, her back arching and hands grasping at Laura’s hair, moaning wantonly as her orgasm rippled through her body.

Laura was about to slid her fingers out, thinking it would be too much for Carmilla if she continued, but the vampire stopped her. “More,” she asked, and by the sound of her voice Laura understood that her girlfriend could take so much more.

And so Laura continued, however differently this time, pulling her fingers out from the girl’s pussy, bringing them to Carmilla’s mouth so that she can lick them clean, and then she kissed her way down Carmilla’s body. Carmilla barely had time to anticipate the taste of her own arousal in her mouth that Laura had wrapped her mouth around Carmilla’s clit, sucking gently on the swollen bud, tasting the sweet nectar of her girlfriend’s arousal for the first time. Carmilla came a second time, a third, and finally a fourth time.

Laura rested the side of her face on Carmilla’s abdomen while the girl recovered, the sweet taste of her girlfriend’s arousal dancing on her lips, building up her own heat.

When Carmilla’s breaths were finally even, she grabbed Laura’s and brought her up into a tight embrace.  “I got a bit carried away, I’m sorry,” Carmilla admitted. She was thankful that it was dark and that Laura couldn’t see that her cheeks were now covered with a nice shade of red.

Laura lifted her head so that she could see Carmilla’s eyes. “Oh god, no don’t apologize. That was really hot baby. You seemed like you really needed it and I’m glad I was able to give it to you.” She pressed her lips on Carmilla’s.

“Yeah it’s been a long while,” Carmilla sighed, putting emphasis on the ‘long’.

“May I ask, totally, you know, out of curiosity and all, how long it has been?”

Carmilla paused for a moment. “Long before your existence in this world,” she confessed.

 Laura was bewildered. That long, really? “How so?”

“I guess I’m old-fashioned. It doesn’t really interest me unless I care about the person,” Carmilla shrugged. “And I don’t often care about people the way I care about you.” She cleared her throat, “So yeah thanks for giving it to me creampuff. Now enough talking, sweetheart.” She flashed a grin. “It’s your turn.”

In one swift, most likely inhuman movement that almost made Laura feel dizzy (in a fun rollercoaster ride kinda way of course) Carmilla spun Laura on her back so that she could be on top of her. She didn’t waste any time before she began lavishing her body with kisses, licks and gentle nibs. Laura lost it completely when Carmilla’s hot breath hovered her trimmed curls, her hips rising to find the vampire’s lips.  Carmilla hadn’t even touched Laura yet that the girl had lost it completely, panting the vampire’s name and uttering small moans, shivering desperately as the brunette got closer and closer to her aching centre.

What Laura never expected was the sweetness, delicacy and reverence of Carmilla’s kisses and touch, and how she made her feel like the most special girl in the world with only a few words said in the sexiest, sultry voice she had ever heard.

When Carmilla’s lips finally closed around her girlfriend’s clit, hands roaming up to cup Laura’s breast in her hand, squeezing gently her nipple between her thumb and middle finger, Laura thought she was going to come on the spot. She was so aroused, burning– aching for release, after all that had happened this was everything, and Carmilla was the only one she wanted to share this with.

At that moment, nothing had ever been clearer in Laura’s life than this.

Carmilla was _the_ one.

Laura’s legs closed around Carmilla’s face, her body shuddering in ecstasy as she cried out her lover’s name wantonly. Her hands searched for something to hold, and as though Carmilla could read her mind, Carmilla reached for hands and laced them with hers, holding her as she unraveled in pleasure.

Carmilla lifted her head from between Laura’s legs to kiss the girl’s chest as her breathing slowed down, her hands still entangled with Laura’s.

Carmilla had lived for more than 300 hundred years, and she could not recall feeling this way ever in her life. The warm, peaceful feeling of being loved, and loving– loving so intensely that she felt as though her life finally had a purpose.

Laura was definitely the one she had been waiting for for centuries.

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered so sweetly as her gaze met Laura’s. She saw Laura’s features lit up as she spoke the words, and with the way Laura looked loving at Carmilla after the words were spoken, there was no more doubt in Carmilla’s mind that the feeling was mutual.

“I love you too.”

Laura pulled Carmilla into another intense kiss– definitely not the last one of the night.


End file.
